


something like soulmates

by tulefog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulefog/pseuds/tulefog
Summary: Kageyama ponders the idea of soulmates, even though he doesn't believe in mystical things like fate.





	something like soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> fyi this is not a soulmate au
> 
> edit: i changed my mind, this wasn't intended to be a soulmate au but it's vague enough you could probably read it that way if you want to

 

“Kageyama, do you believe in soulmates?”

Hinata’s not even looking at him when he asks. It’s the weekend, and they’re both a little winded, taking a break from their run that turned into a race around the neighbourhood. Hinata has his head leaning on the backrest of the bench, face tilted towards the sky. His body is small, but he sprawls and takes up most of the bench space.

Kageyama kicks one of his legs away to make space for himself. “Huh? Of course soulmates don’t exist, why are you asking weird questions?”

Kageyama’s not one to put much faith in things like fate or superstitions. Maybe he has lucky socks he wears to matches, and he might wish for a good year of volleyball at the shrine on New Year’s, but hard work has gotten him further than anything he knows, and that’s all that matters to him.

Hinata kicks back at his shoe. It hits Kageyama’s shin and probably leaves a bruise. “I was just thinking about things. People do that!” He’s pouting now. “What, is volleyball the only thing in your head?”

“Why would there be anything else?”

Hinata laughs. “Are you a robot?”

“As if, you idiot.”

They sit quietly for a while, catching their breaths and letting their heart rate cool down. It should be the end of that conversation, but when Kageyama looks over, Hinata is still grinning.

“What are you smiling for? You look like you’re crazy.”

Hinata’s grin widens impossibly. “Shut up. I’m just happy.”

“Why? What’s gotten into you?”

Hinata smiles and hums to himself like he knows a secret. His happy face is as bright as his stupid orange hair, and it makes Kageyama have to blink a few times. “I like it a lot. Running in the morning. Sitting here like this.” _With you_ , he doesn’t say. He doesn’t really need to.

Hinata jumps to his feet and stretches, fists aimed toward the sky. He holds out a hand for Kageyama to take. “Get up, get up! I'll race you to the convenience store.”

They both have already done their fair share of exercise. They need to take it easy now, and Kageyama knows he really shouldn’t, but he grabs Hinata’s offered hand and starts running. He's physically unable to turn down a challenge from Hinata Shouyou. It’s like a law of the universe.

 

 

For some reason, Hinata’s question about soulmates still lingers at the back of his mind. The night before the Interhigh match, Kageyama dreams about it.

It’s more of a memory than it is a dream.

He’s back to the start where Hinata promises he’ll always be there to receive his tosses. The start of their special quick strike, and everything else that followed.

Hinata charges toward the net, jumping (flying) with his eyes closed, and Kageyama must meet him there.

Kageyama Tobio doesn't believe in soulmates.

He doesn't. And yet, in the split second the ball comes into contact with Hinata’s determined palm, perfectly positioned, something in him shifts and clicks into place. Zero hesitation and a hundred percent trust, Hinata spikes the ball and it feels like everything Kageyama has ever needed. _Slam_ , it goes, onto the squeaky wood-plank floor on the other side of the net. _Slam_ , it echoes, the jumpstart thud of Kageyama’s heart.

He looks up at Hinata's eyes, glossy with emotion but also full of the fire that matches the burning in Kageyama’s blood. Hinata grins in victory, and Kageyama has never felt more alive.

“One more time!” someone yells. It’s him. Or Hinata. Maybe both.

Kageyama wakes up from his memory, fully refreshed and ready to go, five minutes before his alarm is supposed to go off. He has a good feeling about the match today.

 

 

Hinata is still in the bathroom when it approaches Karasuno’s turn to step out onto the court.

The team starts making a ruckus about it, and Yachi tries her best to hold them together. It’s the first real match of the season for the new first years. Intentionally or not, the team relies a lot on Hinata’s blinding energy that pulls everyone along with him, but he’s not here and everyone is a little high-strung. Yamaguchi leaves to search for him, but the tension is only broken by Hinata's panicked return to his team.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Hinata bows frantically to the Tanaka-Noya duo as they tease and heckle him for taking so long.

Then Hinata lands his eyes on Kageyama, and he announces loudly, “I’m here now.”

He's still addressing the whole team, but his words feel like they're meant for Kageyama. It's not a reassurance. Kageyama doesn't need one.

Hinata will always be there, Kageyama knows, and he knows this as fact.

 

 

They have the same hungry, unending, unwavering spirit for volleyball. They are superhuman freaks in that way, someone had told him once. Kageyama doesn't remember who, or when. It wasn't meant as an insult.

He thinks it to be true. On the court, they burn in sync. Their dogged persistence prevails above all else and it has won them countless matches in the past. Hinata at his most intense only fuels Kageyama even more.

They throw themselves into volleyball with everything they have, and if soulmates were two halves of the same soul, then Hinata Shouyou would certainly be his.

 

* * *

 

It's testing season, and they've been studying for an upwards of two hours when Hinata slams his pencil down and bodily tackles Kageyama to the floor.

“Oi, what’s wrong with you!?” Kageyama barks at him. He tries to shove the weight off his body, but Hinata’s arms cling tight around his torso.

“We’ve been studying for too long, my brain got fried,” Hinata whines into his shirt.

Kageyama sighs, and the fluffy orange head on his chest rises and falls with its movement. It’s not like he’s been making much progress himself anyway. English has nothing to do with volleyball, and it’s a pain. “Let’s go get something to eat,” he says, which makes the orange head perk up in excitement.

Hinata hauls them both upright so they're sitting again, and if Kageyama falls a bit too forward and Hinata not backward enough, it's not intentional on either of their parts.

Their faces have never been this close before, at least not when they aren't trying to intimidate or provoke each other, and so Kageyama takes a moment to stare. Hinata has a light sprinkle of freckles on his face. They're so faint nobody would know they were there unless they got this close. Now Kageyama knows that they exist, and he's not sure how to feel about it.

Hinata seems to also be staring back at him, eyes glittering with some strange emotion. But then he leans in and, naturally, Kageyama does too. They press into each other softly, and the kiss is short, but it's enough to shush any part of him that ever doubted, that ever wondered _Do you feel this too?_ and _Is this okay?_

When they part, Hinata is blushing, but he seems as calm as Kageyama feels. _I’m happy too you know_ , Kageyama thinks at him, and Hinata flashes a smile like he’s heard it.

“The convenience store closes in an hour,” Kageyama tells him.

“Eh, really? We better get going then!” Hinata climbs out of his lap. He has a small but very pleased smile that stays on his face all the way to the convenience store. He's humming a nameless tune, and Kageyama feels at peace.

In the days following, nothing really changes. They still bicker and yell and pointlessly compete over everything. But if they start standing a little closer and leaning into each other a bit more, neither of them really notice anyway.

 

 

They have developed a pattern for the days they have volleyball practice: After school, whoever’s dismissed first goes to find the other.

This pattern probably emerged because one of them shouted something like “I'll race you to the sports hall!” and the other rose up to the challenge like there was no other choice. But no one really knows, and between the two of them, they've had too many mini-competitions to remember.

Kageyama is the one who seeks him out most of the time, because Hinata gets caught up talking to his friends after class. But this time Hinata is early. Normally he'd barge in and chatter away at Kageyama, pestering him to hurry up, but it seems that he's met Yachi in the hallway.

They seem content to chat outside his classroom door, so Kageyama takes his time packing up. Ishikawa who sits in front of him gets up to leave, and Kageyama raises his head to receive his _See you tomorrow_ like he does everyday, because Ishikawa is the sort of amiable guy who does that, no matter how surly or intimidating Kageyama looks.

But today is different. Today, Ishikawa says, “Hey, uh, I've been wondering for a while, but,” he gestures over his shoulder at the classroom door, “is that guy your boyfriend?”

Kageyama blinks. “Hinata?”

Ishikawa nods like he already knows Hinata's name to his face. Ishikawa is wearing an awkward half-smile like he's sorry for asking such an invasive question, and Kageyama briefly wonders if the rest of his class is familiar with Hinata too. He’s never been the sort of person to wonder how their relationship looks like from the outside.

He doesn’t think it really matters what it is, but here he is, being asked about it.

“I,” Kageyama hesitates, “I don't know.”

Ishikawa looks confused.

“Hinata is Hinata,” Kageyama states simply. He can feel himself getting snappish, and he tries to hold it back. It doesn't really explain much, but Ishikawa nods to himself like he's understood something.

Ishikawa’s eyes are still burning with questions, but he holds them back with a simple “Okay, see you tomorrow.” Kageyama sighs in relief.

When he steps out of the classroom, he lightly smacks Hinata upside the head to make him squawk, and says, “My classmates think we're dating now.”

“I don’t think it’s that surprising,” Yachi adds thoughtfully.

“Woah, really?” says Hinata, intrigued and sounding more excited than he honestly should be. He pauses and peers up at Kageyama curiously. “Does that bother you?”

“I don't really care what they think.”

Hinata scrunches up his nose, unsatisfied with his response, but then his expression shifts and he does that thing where he smiles and hums to himself. He's been doing that a lot, recently.

“It doesn't matter anyway,” Hinata says, casually, “For me, there's only you.”

A few feet away stands Yachi who's still with them, mouth slightly open, blinking hard at them like she doesn't understand what she's seeing. Then she closes her mouth and averts her eyes, slightly flustered, feeling like she needs to give the both of them some privacy.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Kageyama says, and it sounds a lot like, _Me too_.

“Idiot.”

“Dumbass.”

 

 

The sun is setting low when they walk home from practice. They habitually take the route that passes by the playground park. Hinata likes to challenge him on the swingset to see who can go the highest, because he wins nine times out of ten. Kageyama thinks it's because he's small and also somehow cheating, but Hinata just laughs and tells him weight doesn't matter.

Today they are both worn out. They still go and sit on the swings, but they don't try to go high, only gently back and forth this time. The structure squeaks with their weight and movement, and Hinata swings with his face tilted toward the sky.

It reminds Kageyama of that Sunday afternoon, not so long ago, Hinata collapsed exhausted on a bench. _Do you believe in soulmates?_

Overhead, two black crows fly across the sky.

“I believe in you,” Kageyama thinks out loud.

Hinata turns to him in surprise. “What?” he says, feet hitting the ground and slowing his pendulum movement. “Haha, what's that about? You're saying weird things.”

“Shut up, you dumbass.” Kageyama reaches out and shoves Hinata a little, making his back and forth swing go unpleasantly skewed sideways.

Hinata tries to get his revenge, but his arms fall a bit short, and he ends up jostling Kageyama's swing only a bit. Kageyama sends him a smug grin, even though he knows it will only infuriate Hinata into trying harder.

And it does, but before Hinata can reach out again, Kageyama asks, “What about you?”

Hinata halts in confusion. “Huh?”

Kageyama turns his face in the opposite direction. For some reason he finds it a little hard to meet Hinata's eyes. Now he kind of understands why Hinata was so fixedly facing the sky, before.

“Do you believe soulmates exist?” he returns Hinata's question, like they're still sitting on a bench that Sunday afternoon.

When a few moments pass and he still doesn't hear any response, Kageyama glances back to find Hinata staring intently at him. He stares back impassively, waiting.

He sees the moment on Hinata's face when he's come to a realization about something. Then Hinata brightens and grins at Kageyama so hard his eyes almost close. He laughs, light and airy, and says,

“Maybe. Don't you think so?”

**Author's Note:**

> they're both idiots but they're the same kind of idiot so it works out
> 
> this fic surprisingly came together and flowed really well for me, i've never written any fic as easy as i've written this. that being said it's unlikely i'll write for haikyuu again, because i have already dumped all my kagehina feelings into this fic, and now that i have it off my chest i can focus on other things. kagehina is such a special pair to write for but i just don't have anymore ideas past this because this is already my perfect concept of kagehi.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading it!!! leave a comment if you want to, i would love that


End file.
